Bloody Gentleman
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace hardly remembered what happened to him, bringing a swirling of confusion on how he even survived the two known serial killers of the area. They pushed him to remember, but with the trauma experienced, it left pieces missing. Fear lingered, but also not sure as they weren't exactly harsh with him. MAS. Sort of yandere vibes/mature content/implied violence/highschool difficulties


_**A/N:: A requested fic, bringing in the good ideas for me to fester on!**_

 _ **WARNING:: This has heavy vibes of yandere, Serial Killers, trauma, sort of a manipulation present?, mature content, and implied violence.**_

 ***** \- I changed Killer's name to Kilter because of the story and such.

* * *

 **Bloody Gentleman**

When Ace had came to on a hospital bed, he had been highly confused as a man in a suit watched from the end of the bed and his brother was to his right. The questions had been very straight forward, asking on what he remembered last and if he knew what happened in between. Little scenes raced through his mind, but Ace could never place the face or voice he would rarely hear from them both—the two killers. It wasn't like he exactly saw their face—sometimes faced with a mask covering them or Ace remained blindfolded—but he had been highly aware of who had captured him and what they _had_ planned to do. For some reason, they changed their mind and released him somewhere. Apparently, according to the detective, it had been in an alley near the pet store with a frantic civilian finding him.

Bruising had been left in their wake, the only thing showing he had been tied with rope and pressed or grabbed harshly, along with some minor cuts. No one had escaped or been released by the Bloody Phoenix and Blue Gentleman. They were the ruthless killers of the area, no one having a clue and the only lead had been so vague that it was laughable. No real lead and now Ace had been the only thing they could try to extract anything about but had been drugged to fog his memories. Ace felt bad that he couldn't, but no one could blame him and that included his friends.

"We had been scared, man!" Arms are embracing Ace tightly before almost thrown back, so he could be looked at more thoroughly. "Disappearing like that! The school was shit to tell us what happened!" Kidd explains with brows furrowed in irritation, but eyes gleam in worry.

"Your brother had been the one to keep us in the loop, mostly." Law explains next while standing with his own concern and viewing over Ace, already seeming to eye his bandages that are visible.

"What exactly happened? When did this happen?" The questions splurge from Bonney as she comes up to wave hands around to Ace, getting uncertain eyes.

"That's too much right now, Bons." Kidd tries to mention with a heated glare, more concerned on the way their friend must have been strung up with being faced with the killers of the area, the past year being a caution to the town.

"It's fine, Kidd." Ace smiles while shaking his head and turns his attention to Bonney who looks on in guilt of her rush of questions. "It happened over that weekend, Sunday morning I had waited until daylight hours to go running and took a break near a café around nine. After heading back home, though, is when it gets a bit fuzzy on what exactly went on as one moment I was leaning against a park bench, to being in a car." The explanation is followed with a shrug, the pain medication he is on helps with the aches, but a burning does linger when he moves in certain ways. "Everything has been suppressed basically from the… uh, trauma, from what the doctor said." Ace comments while seeing his friends giving frowns at the words before Kidd throws hands out.

"If they do their jobs!" The reference is to the detectives mostly in a small rage, though he's not fully blaming them.

"I'm sure they are trying, Eustass-ya." Law mentions while shifting to turn the ranting redhead towards the school. Bonney moves to be next to Ace, especially as he starts to notice other students stare on with whispers on what happened with him.

It took some days before he was allowed back to school, but at least they had excused him for what happened. Garp had even came home for a short leave as the doctor recommended it and didn't want him left too much alone. Ace felt anxious alone, not wanting to admit too much to it, but he had been alone when he was grabbed—as far as he is aware of. To be honest, Ace had been waning to go to school to get himself distracted from what had happened and still on going. The questions continue for him to remember, to even have a therapist to help with coping, but if anything the man made everything worse. It was supposed to help, but Ace dreaded for his scheduled time with the guy and wanted to be away.

"We got your back, don't worry, hun." Bonney chatters while leading Ace into the halls as vicious lashes of words fill his ears. The commenting of being part of the 'kidnapping' is uttered, more about how he had been lucky, and then some that said it would have been better with him gone. The distraction is needed, however cruel it is, and his eyes land to the one thing that drives his mind in a _good_ kind of fog.

Two blonds stand to the side of the hall as they start to pass, Ace feeling his eyes drag to them naturally. It was silly, a simple crush and had become complicated when it turned from just one to both. Marco and Sabo, they are close friends and known to be the outcasts of the school. They had each other, finding some type of middle ground as they live together, and rumors always flurried that they were more than just friends. The thought brought a tightening in Ace's throat and somewhat flutter as he wouldn't mind being wedged with them wherever they went. This crush has been lingering for the past year, at the middle of his Junior year and dragged on.

Only his close friends knew he was bisexual, Ace finding himself someone who didn't mind what your gender was as he felt attracted to either. Of course, his attraction to the blonds is kept hushed to himself and would glance to them with a lingering of longing as he would love to talk with them or any interaction. The reputation the two carry brings his friends to be weary and uneasy when they even come too close in the hallway. Ace felt like it was a forbidden fruit in his reach and something he was not allowed. It made him want them more, but not only because he shouldn't, but because he wanted to get to know them more. Being an outcast wasn't as bad as it seems, being the same when first arriving before Kidd had snatched him up to be friends.

When blue and green eyes flicker in his direction, Ace turns away like Bonney says something and tries to act like he hadn't been staring. It was any wonder that his friends hadn't figured it out, but he claimed being zoned out on most occasions. The thundering of his heart fills his ears as he strains to not look to them as they pass, a pain for not being able to speak with them without the thought of his friends dragging him away like he was clawing for the plague.

"Just let us know, okay?" Bonney asks, seeming to notice that he is lingering in another plain and he smiles.

"Yeah… Thanks, Bons."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following days, Ace wasn't sure if things were getting better or worse in his life. Sleeping was hard, leaving him to take melatonin most nights than not and he wasn't sure on why his dreams would be like they were. It wasn't per say torture, but it brought a chill through him as he _knows_ the killers had been planning to kill him. Parts of his memories would flutter back and play on repeat, but never delved too far. Bloody Phoenix—who likes leaving scrapes of a rising phoenix on the victims' chest—would linger as blues and yellows would remain in reference with the man if his eyes were ever uncovered and then there was Blue Gentleman—someone messaging of a man in a blue suit but nothing more—who would trail gloved fingers along skin.

Ace had mostly been blindfolded, from what he remembers, but fingers would trail his face carefully as sensations flared through him. Remembering those fingers along him, even gloved, brought a shiver that went along his spine in a mixture of delight and fear. They had held off, the knife that threatened his throat a few times soon sheathed away and only to let hands linger along with grips as if curious. They weren't much of being intrusive, but they would pull on him to bring him closer. Scents would find his nostrils that felt familiar, and then the distinct scent of copper that he assumed to be blood. At one point, Ace knows they dragged blood along his face and neck as he would give soft whimpers at the feel.

Eyes flicker to notice the paper resting on top of his books in his locker and felt curiosity begin to brew. Grasping it, ink had shown for him to read it in private. A thundering lingers as the folded paper is rubbed with his thumb as he tempted to take it or not. For all he knows it could be a prank or something, but he takes it while holding it firmly. Putting his books away, his friends chatter about the lunch being something good for once.

"I'm going to the bathroom, catch up in a minute." Ace comments, curiosity burning as the note weighs his hand down. They turn, and he gives a reassuring smile, albeit tiredly, and they merely nod in understanding.

"Sure, we will get you a plate." Kidd comments before joking around as they needed to keep it away from Bonney. The female complains about that, saying she wouldn't dare—but only this once, and has them laughing away to the cafeteria since it's chilly at the beginning of March.

Ace takes his time to the bathroom, the rush of students moving as he finds himself to a stall, leaning against the door. Moving the note in his hands, he is careful to unfold the paper with a racing mind. As he gets the last fold undone, it is written neatly and something he was already liking. The note comments that _they_ were glad to see he was doing fine and maybe they could help if they can—a means for distraction if needed.

 _ **M/S**_

The bottom is signed like that, having Ace look on in confusion and soon heart thundering. The possibility of those letters referring to two certain people that he has been wanting attention from brings a hope swirling and something to look forward to—if its them anyways. There was the lingering doubt that it could have been someone guessing of his infatuations or abbreviation for someone else. It drags him down a little, but he folds the note and tucks it away before leaving with washing his hands.

Ace had gone back to the lunch room, letting his friends immerse him into what they conversed on and made the atmosphere light. They were good with distracting him, but he couldn't help his mind wandering with the note playing through his head. It clarified more than one person, giving a stumbling of hope and leaving Ace to daze mostly through lunch. Going through the day, Ace was unsure how to approach the situation to see if it had been Marco and Sabo to give him the note—maybe to make sure he got it.

Taking a chance, he let his friends go on outside after the last bell and walked slower after putting things away. Heart thundering away, Ace hoped the two understood with him lingering more by himself that he wanted to interact with them. As he made it to the door, shoulders slump more as he was sure it would have been a little clear, but he had only heard more of the rumors fluttering. A breath leaves him in stress, staring to the ground in a way to gather himself before he would be approaching his friends that linger to the parking lot waiting by Kidd's vehicle most likely.

"Hey, Ace," a voice brings his attention to turn his head and notice it was Sabo with a smile. "Did you, uh, get our note?" The question shows a nervous tick to it, Ace feeling heat flaring to his cheeks as he was getting to be close to the other than just passing in the hall.

"Y-yeah," the answer brings a tilt of a head and Ace understands while shifting to answer more elaborately. "Oh, I don't mind. If you guys want to, umm, I don't know… hang out or something?" The nervousness shows, Ace soaking in the fact that a smile shows of a joy and he tries to hold back a blush to his cheeks.

"Switch numbers? Marco had to help the history teacher, but I was hoping to catch you." Sabo explains while holding out his cell phone in clarification and gets a quick nod from Ace.

"Yeah, sure. And, uh, it's fine! I just figured maybe if I was by myself…" Ace tries to explain, lightly stumbling with his phone, flushing a bit in embarrassment. A small chuckle finds his ears as he gets the new contact part up and noticed green eyes dancing in delight towards him.

"We understand, rumors are quite nasty towards us. Don't mind them," the words have Ace nodding in understanding and soon getting their numbers while also giving his. "I hope you don't mind random messages? Marco has mentioned I can be pretty random," a smirk shows in humor and has Ace chuckling in understanding.

"I don't mind, Bonney can be like that, though hers is about food mostly."

"Oh, I am more analytical, and just more… curious? I guess you can label it like that." Sabo keeps a smirk that brings a festering in Ace as he puts his phone away, not wanting to pull eyes away from the other. Seeing the scar over the left eye has him desire to run fingers along it delicately, but Ace figures that would be rude.

"I don't mind, message any time." If Sabo could tell he was excited, he wasn't sure, but he knew he sounded a little too eager and tries to tone it down. "I have a habit of picture messages, hope you don't mind?"

"Nope, I would like that a lot more." Sabo widens his smirk with a tilt of his head that leave his eyes to gleam with a flicker of more behind his words. A blush tickles to Ace's cheeks this time at the thought of the other wanting to see his face or life more.

"G-Great, just let me know if its too much, okay?" Ace asks as he gets himself more levelheaded, though Sabo doesn't seem to mind.

"I probably won't, also Marco won't mind that. Message anything at any time you want," a smile flurries to Ace's face as he can just tell that Sabo was being honest with his words.

"Cool, I'll be sure to." Ace feels a little more excited and for once hadn't noticed the other students linger on the grounds until Sabo had flickered his gaze to behind him more. Turning, Ace is met with Kidd coming up to sweep an arm with his.

"Come on! The morbid bastard is paying for pizza if we go now!" A grin is showing on the redhead and Ace cheers before realizing he is being dragged off.

"Ah! Talk later, Sabo!" Saying the name brings excitement along Ace as he never thought he would be able to say it in a way that would be brought up again and hearing from the other, even if it's through messages.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was clear that Ace's friends didn't like him messaging the two, making it clear they think something was off with Marco and Sabo. This prompted for Ace to ignore them with the fact that nothing was wrong with them and they just kept to themselves as rumors are crazy. A small fight broke out, but Ace defended himself as the rumors of him siding with the killers had them shut up immediately, knowing that some students believed it. Ace tried to show he knew nothing, but most figured he was faking his ignorance on what happened. He truly had forgotten on what happened with the two and it drove him overboard that those people thought of him that way.

 _-'What's wrong?'_ Reading the message from Sabo, Ace rolls to his side with a frown and starts tapping away.

 _-'Stupid therapist being a dick… If anything, he makes me more depressed over this.'_ It's a mild explanation as he liked talking with the two more than his friends over this all and it had only been roughly two weeks of starting to do so. Marco and Sabo didn't overreact and let him get it all out while offering to talk about it or change subject. The conversation was in Ace's hands on what to do and some days he talked of it or some days he didn't.

 _-'It's required, isn't it?'_

 _-'Yes, sadly. The guy can go fuck himself.'_ Ace replies swiftly before receiving an emoji of a telephone and he is quick to push the call button while sitting up.

" _Tell us on what he is doing, we hate to hear you being down by someone who is supposed to help."_ Sabo starts up after answering and a hum has Ace know that it truly was them both there.

"I don't know, I could be overreacting, but the guy pisses me off. He talks like I had… I had asked for it all. Knowing it was bad to be by myself ever since the incidents started up and created the ban at night." Ace starts explaining in a slight rant of the situation.

" _You couldn't have known they would grab you in the daylight, yoi."_ Marco enters with his words and bring a nod from Ace as he likes that they actually listen to him.

"That's what I said, but the guy just waves the comments off and pesters me. I have to see him twice a week and it drives me over the edge. At this rate, it would be better if I sat out at night by myself than deal with him. It's so fuckin' stupid…" The spats lash out before making a noise of frustration as he flops back onto his bed with feet pushing to the bed. "I don't know how much of him I can take…" The words linger as he brings fingers along a cheek softly and feels his mind reeling to those gloved ones that lingered gently on him. "He doesn't get it…"

" _I wouldn't worry about him too much, Acey."_ Sabo comments, liking the nickname and how it brings prickles in his chest of joy of earning it in a short amount of time.

" _Surely they will see he is not the best choice soon enough."_ Marco enters with next and gives a soft humming as Ace gives a breath of relief. _"Something remind you?"_ The question lingers in curiosity as most times Ace gets a bit eerie quiet when plagued with flaring memories.

"Sort of… they are never _terrible_ , the memories that I have." The explanation lingers as fingers move down along his throat before he jolts at the remembrance of blood slicked along him. Sharply inhaling, he shifts to sit up and grasps to his neck and tries to calm.

" _Blood?"_ Ace hadn't realized he was mumbling until Sabo asks in concern and is quick to make slight noises.

"No… not here… just in my mind… sorry…" The apology lingers as Ace tries to focus his mind a little more on the present but hearing the two is soothing.

" _You can tell us more, yoi."_ Marco mentions more softly and draws Ace's lips to part to begin lightly mentioning of the memory.

Hands on his face, one stroking through his hair and the other lining along his jawline. Heated breaths linger to his ear occasionally as it felt like they had been behind him when doing the motions. Fingers brush through his hair, bringing a calm through his body as he knows it was futile to escape from killers. The kind gestures had been nice, even if they were messing with him. An interruption lingers as one hand disappears before coming back to run slick fingers along a cheek from just under the blindfold. The copper scent a sharp reminder, having Ace know it was blood on him that fingers drag along his skin and he would whimper. The thought of someone's blood on him making his stomach curl, but not denying how the hand in his hair grips to keep him still enough to trail those fingers and curve over his chin, trailing his bobbing throat.

"They… they would always clean me up, but… I just… I don't know how to react to anything anymore." Ace admits as not only was he treated more kind, but they also released him with nothing more to him, except to fog his mind.

" _They sounded infatuated with you, Ace."_ Marco explains, giving a flurry in his chest at the thought of that being the case.

"I don't know why, there's nothing special about me." Words come naturally from him and get soft snorts from the two over the phone.

" _Besides the fact that is a lie, I wouldn't really know since I am only hearing your side. But it does sound like they had fancied you enough to let you go."_ Marco continues and brings a tightening in his throat at the fact that they thought he was special, or at least interesting to them.

"What if they come back? I mean, I don't… I don't want to be in that situation again." Confusion lingers as Ace had been scared with his situation and wanted away, but at least it hadn't ended his life—this time.

" _If they like you, then I doubt they would hurt you. If they did, Marco and I will fight them off. You are our Acey now."_ Sabo simply replies, like it was the only answer that would fix everything. A smile and light laugh leaves Ace at that answer, bringing a flush to his cheeks and a warmth through him.

"Thanks, Sabo. I appreciate it…" The response brings a humming and a slight noise like a whine.

" _Totally being serious, I don't want anyone hurting our Acey."_ The words continue to leave Ace in a frenzy and he didn't want it to end. Being called 'our Acey' had clarified that Marco thought the same and the conviction in his tone had him knowing he was being honest.

"I wish I could have talked to you guys sooner, maybe prevented it in the first place." It's only a simple thought that brings a small silence and he shifts lightly, thinking he made it awkward now.

" _We had wanted to, but your friends are very unkind. Though, when you disappeared and rumor of you taken had us a bit afraid you would not return."_ Sabo explains and has Ace rolling to land onto his side, soaking in the words.

" _Seeing you return, we wanted to be sure that we were there this time… We really do like you, yoi."_ Marco continues, and the last sentence brings a heat in Ace that pools in his abdomen anxiously—cursing in his mind for his hormones.

"I wish my friends weren't so protective of me, you guys always seemed cool to me." Ace responds before shifting again to his back and tries to cool his hormones down.

" _Hold on, Ace. Someone is here."_ Sabo explains while they both had shifted and voices fading.

Not sure how long it would take, Ace lingers with his free hand to his stomach and notices how much he feels hot under the collar. He tried to think of other things, but he always got excited when talking with the two and hearing their voices in his ear—especially when they bring out those honeyed words. Putting the phone on speaker, he places it to the pillow and rolls over to press his groin to the mattress. It was a bad time to get a hard on, but the pressure only has him hold back a groan. Most times he could hold back, but his hormones flare as he gets to hands and knees. Listening at the faded voice of Sabo speaking to someone, he shifts a hand to rub himself through his shorts.

A small mewl leaves him, muffled halfway through as he shoves his face to the pillow, so he can hear for the two. Rocking hips, Ace knows he needs to rid of it quickly, even if he must remain messy until after the phone call. Holding off seemed inevitable at the way he escalated and would have probably moaned if they kept talking to him. That would be embarrassing, and he didn't want to lose the two as friends because of his damn hormones.

Pulling shorts down as he has no underwear on, he begins to stroke himself quickly with eyes squeezed shut and shoved into the pillow. Low, muffled moans begin to leave him as he is quick to try and get himself off before they return. Fingers graze and play with the head of his cock, pressing on the underside and the sensitive area that has him tense with hips jerking with the contact.

" _Move the pillow, yoi."_ Hearing the voice startles Ace, flaming in embarrassment and tries to gather what was just told to him. _"I can't hear you moan properly if you have your face in the pillow or mattress."_ His heart is thundering that Marco wants to hear his moans and swallows thickly while shifting.

"S-Sorry, I sh-should hang u—"

" _No, let me hear you. I am very much enjoying it."_ The husky tone has Ace give a small groan and gets a soft growl in return. _"It's fine, Acey. Get it all out, yoi."_ The words give some encouragement as he moves his free hand to move the phone to the side more as he shifts the pillow away. Getting it where he leans to a forearm, Ace begins picking back up on his strokes with shaky gasps. _"That won't do, Acey. You can be vocal for me, I am_ _ **very**_ _interested in hearing more. If anything, I would be a bit more embarrassed with Sabo catching me."_ Ace's breath hitches at the thought of Marco doing the same and hears small words of encouragement as he starts back to where fingers would play with the head a little more.

"A-Aaah…" The moan lingers from parted lips and gets a soft growl in return.

" _Just like that, give some more, love."_ The words bring another from his throat in anticipation of hearing the fluttering of praises and, goodness, Ace never felt so turned on before. Toes dig into the sheets as Ace lets his mind cloud with arousal as he continues to move his hand and arches with gasping moans. _"It's okay if you want to say our name, yoi. I want to hear how much my voice gives you satisfaction, just over the phone."_

"M-Marco," the whimper lingers with sweaty forehead rubbing to his forearm and straining at the coiling in his stomach.

" _Don't forget Sabo, love."_ The words cause so much festering that he shifts to have his mouth closer to the phone with lingering moans as his hand is pumping quickly.

"Mmnn, Sabo… A-Ahhh, I-I'm… c-coming...!" The moan sharply leaves him as he hears a soft growl of approval and can't help that he is sent over the edge with sputters of moans. The orgasm fills his mind in a festering of absolute delight of such a relief as he hasn't come that hard in a long while.

" _Are you satisfied, Acey?"_ Sabo's voice fills his ear breathy and linger in a deeper tone that brings quivers with soft moans. _"I wish I could have seen your face, flushed and lips quivering in ecstasy. Next time let us help you, baby."_ Ace can't believe the words at how quickly he is realizing their shared interest in him as he does with them.

"O-okay…" The breathy reply causes a groan from one of them before Ace rubs his head to his arm. "I should get cleaned up…"

" _Send a picture of your face, love."_ Marco comments in a soft growl, Ace quick to do so with no problem as he feels his chest festering in delight at the thought of being with the two.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The day following that, Ace was blushing furiously when the two approached with smirks and complimenting him at the front of the school. They had only talked for a few minutes before his friends dragged him off once more as they still felt the 'bad vibes' from Marco and Sabo. The two 'outcasts' didn't seem to mind, and Ace was happy that they were letting it go as he still talked over the phone with them. It started to bring a frenzy in Ace as he liked how calm and protective they were over him, enjoying every piece of it when they express it. They even commented of going out, which Ace had been thinking of how to get himself alone with them without his friends trying to come up with something.

"A new therapist?" Kidd asks in confusion, Ace nodding while he eats more of his lunch.

"Yeah, he's been missing for three days now and they want to give me a back up in case he doesn't show again." The comment leaves Ace, somewhat relieved as he hated the man anyways. His friends hadn't known about how the man made him feel, but he didn't find it necessary to mention—especially with him gone.

"Think it was the killers?" Kilter ***** asks in curiosity as he eats his food easily, used to the rumors by now and tried to keep himself stoic for Ace.

"Probably," Law brings in the statement as everyone else nods as they agreed. "Though it is interesting… They don't have a pattern, it must be hard for the detectives."

"Well, they kind of stopped pestering me since a medical examiner mentioned how I may never remember everything." Ace says while looking to his friends and seems relieved at that fact alone. "I'm trying to help, but they can make my head hurt a lot with so many questions. Most are repeats as well and are more irritating than anything." The words come out with teeth gritting afterwards and takes a bite from his fork.

The conversation starts dying off after that, seeing as how Ace was getting a little aggravated over it all. They hadn't known everything, and he seemed to like it that way. It was different with Marco and Sabo, but he felt his friends wouldn't understand too much on what exactly is going on with him. Besides them being overbearing on the subject, they would tense if he even mentions a slight bit. Bonney even mentioned once that it creeped her out and tried to direct the subject away. Ace sometimes just wanted to talk about it and get it out of his system—which has Marco and Sabo come into play.

By the end of the school day, words of a student rumored to be missing reached the group. Ace knew immediately it had been one of the students that had been vigorously spreading that rumor where Ace had been part of the kidnapping 'scheme'. He wasn't too sure how to feel about it, but at least it dragged the attention away from him for now and merely dragged along in the hall as he told his friends he was hanging out with the blonds. They tried to retort, but he sternly put his foot down about hanging out with them that evening. It had to come to an agreeance that Ace would tell his friends when he was home, so they would leave him alone about it.

"Are you ready, Acey?" Sabo asks while they left the front of the school to Marco's car.

" _Yes_ , before my friends come up with something ridiculous." Ace states while walking with them and easily feeling himself relax as they smile to him fondly. The attention brings a curling in Ace as he enjoys it so much and more, wanting it all on him—knowing he would probably receive it too.

The two chuckle while getting him in the car, some lingering students looking on in curiosity as no doubt everyone had been noticing him hanging around them more. It was hard to say what they thought as it was brought up when he was with the two, but hardly noticed as he was lost in his own world. They brought some type of high in him that made everything else seem unimportant and just want to linger with them more.

Finding a small diner, one of those local owners, they found a seat to a corner as not many were there yet. Most probably waited until dinner time and they came right after school. They even parked some ways down to walk to it in case it got crowded. Conversation was easy with the two, Marco sitting next to him and resting a leg along his firmly. It made a buzz linger in Ace's veins, enjoying every moment and increased as Sabo hooked his foot with his under the table. Drinks being ordered, food comes following as they all knew what they wanted, and they were surprised by his appetite.

"I have a high metabolism," Ace tries to explain nervously and Marco chuckles while leaning in more with a hand trailing along his knee.

"Well, eat as much as you want, love." Marco comments with fingers gripping to him, heat flaring to freckled cheeks and smiling.

"We don't want you hungry." Sabo continues with a smile, foot rubbing along the lower part of his calf. The attention reflecting on him has Ace enjoy it more by the minutes passing as Marco leaves his hand in spot, showing he could move it away whenever. Of course, he wanted that hand to grip like he never wanted to let him go.

Leaving the diner, they walked along the sidewalk and brings even more thundering as Ace is in the middle. More attention lays on him, hands brushing against him when no one is looking, and he finds it a little unfair. He tries to return the attention, fingers brushing hands to show he liked the affection shared and they become bolder. Stopping at a crosswalk with others lingering, they wait for the light to change and Sabo is commenting on something he found in a history book.

A small jolt leaves Ace as a hand grips to a butt cheek, having him flushing at the way it brings a simmer in his belly. He knows it's Marco, by the fact that the other was slightly behind him and the way Sabo smirks in amusement. This doesn't stop Sabo from talking on with questions that Ace finds hard to answer as the hand has fingers rub the underside of his butt cheek. No one really notices as they are caught up in their own world and Ace is grateful as he _enjoys_ the daring feat of them turning him on in public. Also the fact that they wanted their hands on him as much as he wanted them there to linger.

When the light changes, Marco's hand moves to his lower back to begin leading them and it lets Ace breathe as the assault is over. Sabo stays close with a smile lingering and sure to express it more through his green eyes gleaming in delight—probably the display and the fact he didn't complain. It was a little embarrassing, Ace having to shift his shirt to make sure it covered the fact that he had a half-erection. They linger along the sidewalk before stopping to an apartment area before where they parked.

"Want to come in, yoi?" A smirk lingers from Marco, having Ace's heart race that it was _their place_ that they have arrived to—well-known in the school that they were sharing under the state from having no parents.

"Y-Yeah," a smile lingers with a blush as Ace enjoys the fact a hand presses him along into the building after he agreed—though it left him room to back out. Sabo puts the building code in and leading the way as Ace focuses on breathing.

Pulling out his phone for a quick look, messages from his friends appeared to show of them asking what he was up to. Ace merely replies with 'hanging out still' and left it at that. They still didn't know about his attraction and the last thing he wanted to deal with is how they would hound him with how he would regret anything with Marco and Sabo. A part of him knows he wouldn't and the other part is merely nervous from past relationships not working as they wanted him more as a trophy to show their friends that they got him to hang off his arm.

As they reached the apartment door, he comments, "just let me message my brother so he can order himself some pizza." The explanation has the other two seem to understand as they lead him inside.

"No problem," Sabo smiles back while putting his keys to the side and moving towards the kitchen as a doorway lingers to show inside it some more.

"We know how important he is to you." Marco comments, probably remembering all the times Ace rambled about his little brother—the two of them going to different schools because where they live and the state organizing the papers. "We would love to meet him sometime, yoi. I bet he is more characteristic in person than how you talk of him." The honesty in those words brings a flurry in Ace as he enjoys that they would want to meet his brother. Most would be off put on how his brother is, not giving him a chance to fully express his carefree attitude—plus, Luffy had this good/bad people radar towards them.

"Don't worry, he said next time you guys should come over. It was hard to convince him to not skip school and wait outside ours." Ace mentions with an eye roll and finishing his text back after his brother gave grinning faces in his message. Putting the phone away, pulling off his light jacket, a hand lingers to his hip and causes him to turn and look up to Marco. When lips press to his, it's a whirlwind of emotions and heat sinking into his stomach once more as he flourishes with memories of the crosswalk just moments ago.

Hands slide along his hips, gripping to pull him closer to take in the smell of spices and how it brings a moan from his throat. A heated breath leaves him when lips shift to trail along his chin and Ace shudders with a small moan of how lips graze with kisses along the side of his throat. Although it felt like a push, he could tell that Marco would stop if he said so and let him take reigns as hands stayed until he lets his jacket drop and moves his hands to grip firmly to the shirt.

"Mah, starting without me, no fair." Sabo gives a short whine as he comes up to view Ace, knowing he is flushed and driven with his hormones wanting every taste he could get his hands on. Hands cup his face to tilt him and Sabo easily sweeps in for a kiss, earning a humming of delight. The scent of strawberries has him shiver with soft whines to lips—something tugging in his mind but wanting to disappear.

"We won't push too much, yoi… We want you to enjoy every bit of it…" Marco reassures, Ace thinking that he took his whines of a mix of what he wanted. Though, he wouldn't exactly be wrong as Ace wasn't sure on how much he wanted to linger upon him as it hadn't been long of finding the shared affection from the two.

"Though it is appetizing to see that face finally," Sabo whispers huskily against his lips and gives nips to the bottom one. A moan lingers from Ace as his hips are pulled closer to the man in front of him, rocking lightly, and gives another whine at those green eyes dancing, watching him. "Couch?"

"Mh, couch," Marco agrees while letting go to let Sabo drag him along to the sofa mentioned and is pulled into arms. Kisses peck to his collarbone, tilting his head more to allow those scraping teeth linger longer. Hands from behind tug on his hips to direct him sideways on the couch, landing to knees, and those same hands move just under his shirt to get a tighter grip on hips. A moan lingers, Sabo following to be in front of Ace, fingers trailing his shaking thighs before shifting to trail along cheeks. Marco easily has him move to sit more in his lap, making it apparent that Marco very much enjoyed their interactions.

" _A-Aaahh_ …" A moan chokes slightly at the fact he is firm along the man behind him and Sabo shifts to be closer. Gripping behind his jaw with fingers from both hands, Ace is moved to meet lips and finds no reason to deny every bit of attention. Lips move in a heated kiss as Ace lets hips rock and presses harder back when fingers on his hips grip harder.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Sabo whispers while pulling enough back to soon shift his body. A groan leaves Marco as the other settles on Ace's lap, legs hooking around Ace's, and pressing them both onto Marco more. "I hope you fit my clothes, Acey. I'm about to ruin those for you." The husky tone brings shivers and moans of delight of the rocking of their hips. Hands from Ace finally moving to grip at the shirt Sabo has on, fingers tightly pulling with moans leaving him and feathering over lips.

"You sound so much better in person, the sounds of an angel to me." Marco whispers into an ear and Ace gasps at the heated breath and jerk hips along the erection beneath him. "I love hearing them, each one leaving like you are _begging_ me to continue praising you." Soft whimpers leave Ace as he jerks once more with eyes closing as he gives more gasping moans.

"More, more, baby. Those moans tell us how much you enjoy this like we do." Sabo says a little raspy as he is sure to shift along with pushing his erection firm along Ace. Hands keep a grip to Ace's face, making sure to keep him facing towards Sabo, exposing all of his pleasure fogged mind.

"M _-nnhaa_! M-Marco~!" The moan sputters as the grip gets tighter and lips press to behind his ear.

"Just like _that_ , moan some more and I will mark you pretty." A soft growl lingers and Ace gives a shaky moan before Sabo is pulling to have lips on his and moaning heatedly there. Teeth bite harshly into his neck, more along the back of the crook and Ace only jerks with a cry of pleasure that has Sabo ground against him more.

"S-S'bo! I-I… _mmhh_ , need—!" The small plea brings a moan from Sabo as he shifts to harshly grind as Marco begins sucking harshly to skin, leaving a mark that would last for days as a bruise.

"Go ahead, baby. I'm right behind you…" Sabo kisses harshly to plump lips abused by another pair that can't resist having them all to themselves.

Hips rut with rough grinds and soon Ace lets a cry of pleasure leave him against lips, having Sabo shift his head and suckling along his jaw. As he mentioned, some more grinding to ride Ace out has Sabo following with a hand moving to grip one of Marco's and press it between their wet crouches. A moan lingers from Marco as he moves his forehead to a shoulder and grips tightly to the hip in his hold to grind to a butt pressured perfectly to him. Ace gasps at the hand shifting along his sensitive cock and leans more back with head against a shoulder as he moans for Marco to hear him better at the sensitivity he feels.

The feel of teeth into the already forming bruise has him jerk and Marco growls as his jerks turn into softer grinds before teeth lighten up. Ace is panting, gasping for air as he lets fingers trail along from his jaw and down along his neck. The feeling fills him in a frenzy and takes in the feel of lips shifting to press along the front of his throat now, nips to his adam's apple and tongue lapping while chasing it when he swallows.

"So good," Marco begins to whisper to a heated ear as they are still trying to cool down. "What kind of fruit do you like, love? I'm going to make us smoothies, yoi." The mentioning brings a festering in Ace at the _aftercare_ involved and didn't know he wanted so bad until now.

"Strawberry banana?" The questioning lingers, opening heavy lids while Sabo shifts to pull himself away, tugging Ace along to steady him.

"Mh, we will have to buy more strawberries." Sabo comments with a grin and peppers kisses to bruised lips, Ace softly whining at the coolness reaching his now soiled shorts. "Come on, you can borrow my pants… Though I think you would look lovely in leggings." The comment comes with a smirk and drives a flush to Ace's cheeks.

"But, aren't those for girls?"

"Only societal wise are they…" Marco mentions from behind him and soon leans to trail a kiss along the hickey he formed. "I agree that you would look incredible, but only what makes you comfortable." After his comment, he is pulling away to head for the bedroom first it seems with thumbs already hooking with the hem of his pants as he goes down the hall.

"Maybe," Ace whispers as he is a little interested on how it would look on him and it wouldn't be a first to wear female clothes. He has been known to wear some loose dresses or even 'pretty panties', but only Luffy had been aware from laundry mix ups. His little brother doesn't mind, seeing dresses to be cool and 'airy', also promising not to say anything as it was just Ace's business.

Marco was quick to change as he walked back out when they reached the bedroom, having them both receive a kiss easily like it was completely routine. Ace felt his heart thundering as he enjoyed the interaction and soon turned his attention back to cleaning up. Deciding to try the leggings, he put them on along with a shirt Sabo found from Marco's side as they would be bigger and comfortable, giving a smirk of how Marco complains that his shirts have gone missing—applying that Sabo was the one to snatch them.

After chuckling at the statement and changing fully, he emerged with mentioning of his dirty clothes in the hamper, though he didn't necessarily need to have his shirt washed. He couldn't stop himself from the opportunity of having their scent on him. Sabo was grinning as soon as he stepped out, gripping to a hand to pull Ace closer and be feathered with kisses to his cheek. A chuckle lingers as he enjoys the attention along with comments joining along on how he looked.

"Your legs look incredible in them, though I think they would look incredible with anything or nothing on." A smirk lingers as he pulls away with eyes dancing in delight of the sight of him. Ace blushes at the words mentioned and moves to carefully engage in a kiss, Sabo returning it with a hum. "Mh, your lips are like candy, baby." The words linger, and he is tugged on to get them moving to the living room. "I want them all the time." Sabo continues with a smirk and Ace knows he meant those words fully.

"I'm never going to have any shirts now, yoi." Marco is peering to them as he takes notice immediately of Ace in his shirt and only smirks. "You look cute, love." The word has Ace flushing almost full face, not being called something like that unless it was to poke fun at him in humor.

"They're comfy." Ace mentions honestly while Sabo tugs him to the living room and relaxing in his own leggings on the couch. Getting curled up next to him, Ace feels relaxed in the setting as Sabo is asking what they should watch as the television gets turned on with the guide pulled up.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The rest of that evening included enjoying TV with them all sitting close and relaxing with chatter. Ace had found himself easy to open up more with them as they told about themselves as well. From what he gets is that Marco and Sabo are more mature than most high school students, but that comes with how they live on their own and hold different jobs. Sabo does editing online for different sites and Marco started his own online business, Sabo helping with that when he can. They find that they had more time for their hobbies on doing everything over online as it grows popular and that drop shipping is incredible to work with. Ace had agreed that it sounds a lot better and had him worry as he hardly been able to keep a job since most places cut the new guy first and he had always had that spot.

"I wanna meet them," the statement comes with a pout, about over a week later, and Ace snorts while viewing the pouty lip.

"I said you would, they want to meet you too." The explanation brings a grin on Luffy and has him smile in return. "I can invite them over for dinner if you want?"

"Really?! Tonight?!"

"Depends on what they have going on, Lu." Ace adds quickly while beginning the text message to both as they had an open text group to make things easier—plus, Ace liked giving both attention.

"Yahoo! I'll have Sanji make something and bring it over!" Luffy darts off before Ace can say another word and can only let out a groan.

Ace then smiles as he knew Luffy was just excited to meet the two people who have been bringing a new vigor in his life. They let him vent and have everything flow like someone turned on the faucet, but with his mouth. Ace even admitted that they have been more helpful than the past therapist and even his new one—that he is still unsure about. After that one evening that filled him in a blend of joy and pleasure, they haven't pushed more. They clarified that they wanted to show they were serious, but didn't want to push him either—plus, they couldn't wait to hear and see him like that. Ace couldn't deny he wanted to be a mess with them ever since that phone call.

"Alright, Lu. They can come over tonight, six o'clock!" He hollers towards the bedroom his brother disappeared into and got a cheer. The time was only a couple hours away and brings a twisting of nerves in him at the thought of them coming _over_. Bouncing off the couch, he starts moving to clean up the living room at least and organizing things more.

"You must really like them, Ace." Luffy comments after a long while as he is on the couch and watching along his side. A huff leaves Ace, going back to picking up small snack pieces and hears a hum of curiosity. "You wearing your pretty stuff tonight?" The question has Ace tense while standing up and shifting as he had forgotten he came home and showered to put on these underwear for the evening.

"Damn it…" A small curse leaves him as he moves to dump crumbs to a garbage bag and shifts to hand it over to his brother. "Take this out while I change." Ace is quick to usher because of the time being fifteen till six and just in leggings and a t-shirt. After that time, he gave in for leggings and even got his brother wearing them as they come in wacky themes—like right now with ghosts at the beginning of April. As he is about to go to his room, Luffy is happily greeting someone at the door.

"You must be Marco and Sabo! Hi! I'm Luffy~!" Hearing the greeting, there is no salvage for Ace to change as he goes over to smile as they are at the door with smiles to his brother.

"I love your leggings, Luffy." Sabo mentions, a happy tone clearly there and getting a beaming grin from Luffy.

"Thanks! Ace had these cool flame ones! So I wanted some! These were on sale too!" Luffy rambles while the two are paying attention and Ace feels himself melting at the attention to his brother.

"Hey, Lu," he stops him to get back on track of what is happening. "Trash and then you can talk their ear off, 'kay?" A smile shows on Ace and gets a quick nod.

"Sanji will be by in ten with food~!" Luffy claims while running to go down the steps to throw away the garbage and Ace flushes to Marco and Sabo.

"Hey, wanna come in?" The nervous tone shows how much he was so behind on getting things organized, but they are dressed casually so he doesn't feel too out of the loop.

"Love too, yoi." Marco smiles while Ace lets them in and moves to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Want something to drink until food gets here? Luffy insisted his friend cook, which there is no lie on how great his food is." He mentions with a smile and they return it while pushing shoes off to get more comfortable.

"Water for us both unless you have tea." Sabo comments with a smile and moving to investigate the living space more and Ace wouldn't doubt if they thought it too cramped.

"No tea, we aren't big on tea. So I can get water for you guys easily." He mentions while Marco comes up with a hand moving to cup the side of his face, those blue eyes gleaming in delight.

"You look good in leggings," a smirk lingers while Ace begins to flush and gains a small chuckle. "Relax, Ace. We still want you no matter how the place is, yoi." The following comment has Ace breath shakily out in relief and swallow to soon nod, accepting lips to kiss him.

"Th-thanks… though I doubt you will get a word in with me, my brother has been excited." Ace states with a small laugh and receives a look of no worries and a smile.

"We have been looking forward to it, you talk so much of him."

"I'm back! Sanji make it? I'm hungry!" Luffy returns loud as ever and something Ace is used to, getting on track with a snort.

"Not yet, Lu." He responds as Marco pulls away to go towards the couch and Luffy is easy to pull them faster along.

"Ace says you guys are great! Well, also other weird stuff like hot, and like sexy and fu—!"

"That's _enough_ , Lu!"

"But Ace!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

By the end of the evening, Ace was absolutely over the moon at how much Marco and Sabo were with his brother. They took to him with no issues, letting Luffy just boast and flourish about everything under the sun. A few times Ace had to direct the conversation as it led to mentions of what Ace thought of them—all good but embarrassing for him. Once Luffy had actually tired out around ten, Marco and Sabo decided to part to let them get rest. A small chaste kiss was snuck in, though Luffy had seen with cheers. It was embarrassing, but it only made the two others chuckle while giving the hugs in return to Luffy. After they parted, Ace had ushered Luffy to bed as he would be going to the arcade the next day with his friends.

"I like them, Ace." Luffy mentions while wildly throwing his clothes off in his bedroom. Mentioned brother finds himself giving a genuine smile to the words, a bursting in his chest hearing all that. "You know, your friends were mean for all the things they said about them." That comment snaps Ace to full attention with brows furrowed.

"They… they talked to you about them?" Ace asks, trying to control his temper at the fact that they personally talked to Luffy about this.

"Yeah, I wanted to meet them anyways, but your friends made it sound like they were actually mean? Like they were leading you on or something?" Luffy comments with confusion and Ace crosses arms, gripping hands to arms with a scowl. "But they are really cool!" Luffy is oblivious to his brother's mood and dressing in new boxers.

When Luffy moves to look to him, Ace pulls a smile to his face and relaxes. "I'm glad, Lu. They… They have been really good with me getting a lot of stuff out. The… _bad_ stuff." The explanation is strained a bit, being quiet as Ace watches his brother turn in knowing.

Aching nights hearing Ace holler in stress, even sharing a bed to show Ace had been home. Nights with tossing and turning, sweat coating them as Ace whimpers and clings to purchase—wanting to know he isn't tied up. The once ever dark sleeper needing a lamp on to see his whereabouts and not covered with a blindfold. The days where Ace smells blood and zoning out to the times he _can_ remember. A bad day where the detectives or therapist pries too much to get him to remember something he _doesn't want to_. People scowling when he mentions they wouldn't hurt him but caress him like they _cared_ and didn't want to hurt him any farther.

"They don't judge me, Lu. So I am very happy that you like them." Ace smiles and soon moves arms down to turn. "Night, Lu. Make sure to get yourself up! I'm sleeping in!" The voice raises as he goes down a little ways to his bedroom.

"Night, Ace!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"How _could_ you guys try to use my brother against me?!" Ace had barely let them do their greetings, surprise on all of them and seeming to all be in on it.

"We just cared is all, Ace-ya." Law starts while trying to be stoic about this all, though a lingering of worry resides in his tone.

"Yeah, come on, Ace! We wanted to take all the precautions!" Kidd tries to defend them and there is a snarl from Ace.

"Do you forget that my brother tells me _everything_?" He asks, noticing their faces start paling at the thought of what he could have been told. "You guys are making my life harder than it needs to be right now!" Ace bursts, other students whispering out to the sides and he closes eyes for a moment before backing up a little. "Don't talk to me right now. I just… I can't deal with _this_ right now."

"Come on, Ace! We are trying to be here for you!" Bonney tries to hop in and gets a sharp glare to them all.

"Marco and Sabo are doing a hell of a lot _better_ , which speaks _volumes_." Ace grits out while moving to go off to the side and leaving them all behind—faces ready to speak but left speechless.

Moving his way into the school, people stare nonstop as he is sure to get to his locker. Rumors will always be harsh, and the fact he turned down his friends from so long does not help. Though, Ace would excuse the behavior on what he wanted to do that is _not_ life threatening in any way. Biting the inside of his cheek, Ace continues to ignore the onslaught and getting his first class ready for the day.

"It will be alright, Acey." The voice of Sabo brings an unfurling of calm in Ace, tilting his head as Sabo leans back against the locker next to his. A smirk shows, and Marco is next to him with one as well. This brings a peace, Ace knowing he still had them there for him and to rely on.

"Thanks…" The appreciation is serious, the peace filling Ace as he wishes he could lean into one of them for more comfort but holds back as they are in school. "I just… I'm really upset with them."

"What did they do, yoi?" Marco asks, seeming to be unaware on what exactly had all transpired, probably just hearing rumor.

"They…" Ace takes a deep breath while closing his locker and shifting to be away from it. "Somewhere else…" The comment is made as he is aware of how many people are trying to lean in for the latest gossip to use on him—blowing over after that one girl was found dead.

The two understood while leading Ace off to one of the empty classrooms until second period, the teacher off doing some things beforehand. Settling to a table, door shut tight, Sabo and Marco are on either side of him as he begins to relax as it is quiet and brings a solace of the two waiting on him. They are patient with him, Ace filling in with so much emotion with that fact alone.

"They… they tried using my brother to get you two away I guess." Ace begins with a shaky breath, looking to the table with a frown. "Don't get me wrong, Luffy has been excited to meet you two probably before they mentioned anything. Plus, Luffy is open about people before making a full judgement since he was seeing two sides—mine and theirs." Hands move to rub to a face in frustration and giving a shaky sigh out. "Just _upsetting_ that my friends can't lay off on something that makes me happy, adding stress where it doesn't need to be." The rambles come as Ace is trying to calm, his chest clenching over this and there are noises.

"Ace, we want to help you clam down, okay?" Sabo states while chairs are shifting and has Ace look to see Marco move away.

"O-okay?" A reassuring smile is to him while Sabo turns with a nod of his head. The light flicks off and Sabo keeps a hand to a shoulder before going behind him. There is still light in the room but does dim it quite a bit.

"Relax, Acey…" Both hands are to shoulders, Sabo leaning in to nuzzle into dark locks and Ace breaths out shakily. "Close your eyes for now, but you can open them if need." The whisper brings a calming, one hand shifts to line along the side of his face and his eyes close to feel it with hands to his lap now. A soft humming lingers, as fingers smooth along his cheek and up into hair to linger. "Everything will be okay… We are here for you…" The whispers are made into his ear, heated, and the other hand moves up to rub along his jaw. The one in his hair begins petting and breaths hot in his ear, the striking familiarity brings a stiffening with small whimpers. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Acey… We're not going to hurt you…"

A shaky inhale fills Ace the touches remaining gentle, the strawberry swirling in his senses. This time though, he carefully shifts his head back to find a shoulder and nuzzle to the side of the face. A small chuckle lingers while the hand in his hair continues and the one on his jaw moves to entwine fingers with his. It all causes a static in his mind, like it was something to remember, but he couldn't think of what it was that he needs to remember.

The school bell rings, dragging Ace from the solace he was finding, and Sabo gives a soft whine. "Are you feeling better, yoi?" The light comes back on, making Ace blink while rubbing to eyes.

"Yeah…" The light tone is brought with him bewilderedly looking around and being led to get up by Marco who leans in to his ear.

"Come over today after school if you can, we would love to have you around while doing homework." The whisper brings a small groan, having Ace soon blush that he did and received smirks from both at his reaction.

"Yeah, I will just message Luffy after school." Ace brings a smile to his lips, ignoring his embarrassment as they don't mind how he fester or reacts.

"Maybe this week we could come over to have a small study day with your brother?" Sabo suggests while they gather things to head out, Ace wound up in their own world and smiling.

"I think Luffy will love that!" He mentions before a hand rests to his lower back with Sabo leaning in.

"We would _love_ to see those panties some time." That has Sabo soon move forward as they made it to Ace's classroom with a smirk back and get a blush to Ace's face—not realizing they had _saw_. A nod could only leave him as Marco is passing by, a hand lining his forearm as he continues to his class.

"See you guys later!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following couple weeks had Ace hanging around Marco and Sabo, them making sure that he had his peace away from the others. They agreed it wasn't a needed pressure right now, and Ace couldn't deny he loved his time with the two the most. Even Luffy was on board as they came over for studies or just to talk with them. He also didn't like how they had been towards the two as they were so good, especially to Ace.

It was no surprise that they tried to talk with him, Ace vehemently ignoring them as it soured his mood. The starting conversation was never pleasant and caused Ace to scowl with disinterest—lucky to have Marco or Sabo come sweep him away. School seemed more of a blur when he was with the two, class time could be a little taxing, but the thought of being in his own world brought a relief in mind. Not only that, but graduation was coming up next month and he could not wait—though he was still a bit stressed on what to do.

"I'm on my way back, Luffy!" Ace mentions over the phone as he ran to the corner store for some groceries, heading back and not far.

" _I just worry about our ice cream melting!"_ Luffy whines over the phone, making him roll eyes but knowing very well the meaning of that all. It was understandable to be worried, but he could see people everywhere and not too worried over anything happening.

"They will survive five minutes! I will even run if I have to!" Ace responds before saying goodbye while beginning to move faster around the corner. As he does so, he almost rams into someone and a little shocked on who it was. It brings a swirling of disappointment and trying to be ignorant but grabbed by the arm to be held back.

"Come on, Ace! Just let me talk with you!" The hand tugs to get the other to stop and turn back with a frown.

"You only get a minute, I already told Luffy I would be back in just a few." He clarifies, seeing Kidd looking to grab at words to start with.

"Look, we just cared about you! They just don't _feel_ right, putting up a farce around you! You don't realize how they are to other people because they see you differently!" The words start out, already bringing a frown to Ace at the comments and seeing the other shifting to help keep the distance close. "We just, you had already disappeared once, and we don't want to lose you and _permanently_ lose you if grabbed once again."

"They understand me, Kidd!" The words come falling out as he moves his wrist to his forehead as it still holds his phone—just in case Luffy calls back. "I can tell them _everything_ without being grimaced at or led to derail from what is going through my mind! They know when I need to talk about it or if I don't want to! You guys just… just don't… _Fuck!_ You all remind me of these therapists!" The complaint leaves him harshly while looking up with a scowl. "It pushes me on edge! You know how happy I was when that last guy disappeared? He actually _blamed_ me for getting caught!" He spits out, seeing a surprised look on Kidd and grits his teeth before shaking his head. "I'm going home, and you should too." Turning, Ace is moving away with hand gripping the bag and hears the other follow.

"Ace! Just wait!" Kidd is trying while following as Ace is quick with his strides and shoulders tense. "You can't just—!" The words are cut off with a loud _thud_ of a noise, Ace soon pausing to turn around and notice him gone.

"… Kidd?" He asks carefully, knowing it wasn't like the man to just storm off quietly without some curse sputtered. Shifting, he walks back to look a bit more in front of the business that is closed for the evening. "Kidd?" Worry lines his voice, Ace taking a few more steps in confusion and then takes a step back. His body finds someone, startled and thinking it is the redhead, he goes to turn. "Kidd! Don—!" A cloth is over his mouth and nose, hands dropping his things while going to grip at the assailant. Fingers claw as he is dragged into the building with kicking feet and has no choice to inhale. A fog starts to fill his brain, clogging anything and drowning out his senses as he blacks out.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The sounds of soft cursing fill his ears and a creaking from wood is made, having him groan lowly. His body feels stiff and with small shifts has him realizing he is limited. A shaky inhale fills him as he opens eyes to be filled with only a little bit of light coming from where his cheekbones are. Pulling at his hands, Ace is realizing more on what is happening and trying not to hyperventilate.

"N-no… just a dream… j-just a dream…" Whimpers linger as feet shift as he tries to get himself to wiggle and hoping to wake soon.

"Ace, you awake?" The question is from Kidd and it's across from him somewhere as he shifts his head.

"K-Kidd?" His voice is weak, he knows it and hears a curse leave the other.

"Fuck, this is… this is what happened to you?" Kidd asks, having him nod while trying to keep calm at the fact this wasn't a nightmare but reality. "They didn't blindfold me…" The comment has Ace wondering if that was better or worse, as he was left without a blindfold when they helped clean him, but he doesn't remember those points of times—his hair there to cover and only see colors through strands with his splotchy memory.

"I don't… I don't want to be here, Kidd… I-I don't…" Panic lingers in his tone, not sure what would happen this time as he had already been in this situation once. For all he knows they changed their mind and would finish him this time.

"H-hey, Ace, calm down, okay?" He tries to quell him, but he gives a shake of his head with shaky breaths.

"Their going to kill us, Kidd. _How can I be_?" The straining in Ace's tone shows how much this truly haunts him, to ever be here again. In the scenario where he was before and not wanting to remember anything or add on to his experience.

"Just calm, okay?" Kidd tries to reassure but Ace can only try to not pass out from his breathing being erratic. "H-Hey! Get away from him!" The mentioning has Ace panic more before feeling hands slide along his neck and he jerks with whimpers. A shushing is lightly made into his ear, and he gives a louder whimper as hands move before something is shoving into his ears. "What are you _do—!_ " Kidd's voice is caught off by the plugs in his ears, having his heart thunder with his panic as he can't hear anything now.

The hands slide down along his front side, having him jerk with his head up as he continues to whimper in fear. The touches are gentle, but he can't help his hitched breaths. A heated breath finds his ear, having him stuck between a head and arm. It's cascading along his neck and Ace is trying to calm as a droned-out hushing lingers near, noticing the sound more of a rush of air. Of course, he also hears muffled shouts of complaints and is sure that is Kidd. He doesn't know what is going on and unsure he wants to know.

"P-Please don't hurt me… _please_ …" Ace lightly begs as he doesn't want to be hurt and doesn't want to die. The experience is surreal, not ever thinking he would be in it again. One hand moves to begin petting through his hair with lips pressing along his cheek. It causes shivers and he wished he could stop whimpering from everything happening, but he knows it won't happen. He's too terrified to fully calm down over everything happening to him again.

As he noticed a finger to his other cheek, it's tracing letters and has him focusing to it more. What he gathers it is one word, ' _won't'_ is what he finds it to be and calming a bit as to take some deeper breaths. The finger moves to rub along his arm, the one through his hair is gentle to give more kisses to his cheek. Ace isn't sure what to do with himself at the sensations being like how they were closer to the end of last time, as if remembering how to handle him.

Muffled noises are still heard, and he jerks as he swore he just heard a scream, but he is pulled into the man. His senses are filled with _strawberries_ , overbearing him in familiarity of who always smelled like that. It was impossible though, a popular soap that anyone could use, and he doesn't want to dwell over it. Though, the way fingers run through his hair and hand moving down to his tied-up hands, it links with his fingers. Everything is blaring but tries to shove it away in disbelief of how it reminds him of a more intimate calming with Sabo.

" _Strawberries…_ " He whispers, noticing the man shift to lay kisses to his cheek before pressing his forehead next to his.

 _No, no, no_ … Ace denies vehemently, but even so his body is relaxing by the second at such familiarity. Behind the blindfold, he can only rely on other senses, but his hearing is also blocked off. It makes things harder on him as he wants to know what is happening, but also afraid to exactly know what could be happening to Kidd. Just breathing and taking in the pets through his hair helps to not make this experience so terrifying. There was no use, he knew it was a matter of time before they came for him again. Though, he figured it would have been longer time than just a month.

Hands are doing something with his, the person pulling away, and making Ace stiffen with small shifts until he is pulled to stand—making sure to help him get stable enough. His hands are still behind his back, but he is being moved and there is something about it that reminds him of the first time. Being led along, they are keeping a hand on each side to direct him before finally he reaches a point where his knees find something. Carefully he is lifted, startling him before trying to calm as he is laid on his side. It confuses him on what exactly is going on but relaxes into the comfort with a low moan.

A hand lines along his side and another petting through his hair, having him realize how tired he is. The adrenaline of everything is starting to crash, the fear had drained him and being calmed brings him to feel heavy. The strokes continue as he is soothed, breaths becoming easier and he can't help that it feels all amazing. Sleep comes easy, and lets his body sink into the softness under him.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You okay, baby?" The question is brought with a few pats to his face and Ace gives a low groan. "Acey? Are you hurt?" Confusion lingers, trying to pull out of the deep fog he was in and opens eyes. It takes a few blinks to get the image clearer and his face is tilted. Worried green eyes linger and notices Marco right behind him.

"Wh-wha?" The question comes out hoarse, shifting hands as he realizes he has free range.

"Luffy called us with worry, yoi." Marco explains while Sabo starts helping him with soothing rubs to his face. "It looks like you were mugged…" The mentioning brings confusion in Ace as he shifts dizzily to look and notice the grocery bag dragged out along the alley. His clothes are dirty, and he is missing his wallet, noticing when he pats a hand to his cargo shorts pocket. A groan leaves him, not realizing his body tilted until Sabo is helping him sit up more to be against him.

"Hey, we got you…" Sabo reassures before hearing slaps of flipflops down the alley.

"Ace! You are okay!" Luffy is in his sights as he looks to notice him come up with so much relief on his face. "Thank you so much!" That is towards the other two, having him appreciate on how much Luffy relied on them for such a thing.

"Of course," Sabo responds while trying to get Ace in motion more.

"We were just as worried when you called." Marco mentions as he begins helping to get Ace up and off the ground. "Let's get you both home…"

The two took Ace and Luffy home to let Ace sit down and gather himself more as he felt dizzy and hazy on what happened. When asked, he just mentioned something about Kidd running into him and he was walking away from him, but then he had a hard time remembering. He could have sworn Kidd had _disappeared_ and tried to find out where he went. That prompted that maybe he wondered a bit too much and was caught by some mugger eyes. Where he talked with Kidd is not where he stayed, being a couple blocks away and Ace couldn't explain it.

Deep down he feels as if he ended up in a bad place, but with confusing results. Though, Ace didn't want to put himself in that type of scenario again, the one with being caught and tied up. It blares to the front of his mind when he thinks of it, but he was soothed by them. Luffy had rested on the ground between his legs and Sabo and Marco are on either side of him on the couch. They watched a movie, something more comedy and Disney vibes to calm him as he truly wasn't sure what to think.

Hands were in each of his and he leaned more against Marco, trying to gather what he could. The smell of spices is soothing, and he can't help that he feels as if something big is missing from him. Something missing from his memory, bringing him around to think of how it was before. He wonders if his mind was closing off something as he should at least remember the muggers, but not a smidge is there. He doesn't even remember walking blocks to chase after Kidd.

 _A cloth over his face_ …

Jolting to sit up startles them all, Ace gripping to hands as he swallows thickly as his mind races. In front of the closed store to being blindfolded to hearing Kidd in the room. It's hard for him to breathe and he is blindly looking towards the ground as he is trying to figure out what to do with himself. When a hand touches to his collarbone, he flinches and tries to get up.

"N-No… No, no… _nightmare, nightmare_ …" Ace panics as he gets himself free and moving through the home. Worried calls of his name have him ignore it as he is trying to move and shaking hands to know he was home. He runs hands to touch along his face before resting to his neck and a shoulder runs into the hall wall with shaky breaths. "P-Please, why… I can't… _why me_?" The confusion lingers as Ace doesn't understand how he is free once again, _knowing_ he had been reigned in once more by them. Someone else's hands grip his face and redirect him to focus more on blue eyes.

"Ace, calm…" Marco is staring down to him and bringing shaky breaths as his hands move to grip at forearms. As he tries to sputter something out, a hushing leaves his lips and brings a low whimper in return instead. "You are safe, love. You are always safe with us, yoi." The words are soothing and bringing Ace down from his high of alarm.

"We should get him laid down…" Sabo is mentioning behind him, Luffy agreeing in worry.

"I will be in the living room and will order pizza with pasta for you guys later!" Luffy responds, highly worried, but seeming relieved that Ace is in good hands.

"Come on, we have you…" The mentioning has Ace give a shaky breath and slow nod before he is released to follow.

Slowly making their way, they get to his room and Marco is on the bed first while dragging him along. They lay down, Sabo right behind Ace and no complaints of space is made as they press to one another. Hands are soothing along Ace as he tries to calm his breathing more and gripping to Marco's shirt. Confusion fogs Ace as he closes eyes and trying to sort his mind that is frenzied from everything going on. As strawberries fill his senses, he stiffens while trying not to choke on air. A hand brushes through his hair and hot breath in his ear.

"It's okay, Acey… We would never hurt you…"


End file.
